Lonely Girl
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Blaise and Pansy meet when they're eleven. Pre-romance


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Item: Sorting Hat

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Song: Whistle for the Choir - The Fratellis

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation **  
**Trope: First Meet

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Unicorn Day  
U - Undeniable (Blaise/Pansy)

 **Lonely Girl**

xXx

 _So if you're lonely, why'd you say you're not lonely_

Blaise was kept secluded. His mother was paranoid and thought he'd be used to get revenge on her if he was out in the open.

It was pathetic, but that was his mother. He knew how the Wizarding world worked, like the families and the politics of it all despite not being a participant, so he wouldn't be behind his peers.

Even so, his first human contact outside of his mother and various step-fathers was Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Blaise looked around the busy platform, taking note of little things. There was the bushy-haired girl with a trunk and four books on top of it. She was sure to be a Ravenclaw. Then a horde of redheads coming through the invisible entrance. Weasleys and all of them would be Gryffindor. There was a timid girl holding a stern looking woman's hand, He recognized them as Amelia and Susan Bones.

His gaze landed on a girl who wore a fierce expression as if she was ready to take on anyone that said one bad thing about her. There was something about her that struck a nerve within Blaise,

He followed her onto the train. There were only three people in between them.

She chose a compartment close to the entrance and Blaise followed her inside.

She met his gaze with her own even stare. "I don't recognize you, but you carry yourself like a Pure-blood. That means you're Zabini."

Now that he was closer, he saw the crest sewn onto her robe. "Parkinson."

"I thought you might have been grotesquely disfigured, and _that_ was why you've never been seen."

"Unfortunately, my forced isolation is because of what I perceive to be mental instability on the behalf of my mother."

Parkinson nodded. "That is something I can empathize with."

Blaise took a seat, and they talked about nonsensical things. Others came, but no one stayed long when they saw Parkinson. With each witch and wizard that came, Parkinson's face became even more stoic.

And that was when Blaise understood. Despite being a proper Pure-blood and part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, no one wanted to be in Parkinson's presence. She was lonely, but of course, she'd never admit to such a weakness.

Blaise felt such a strong need to be there for her. Step-Father Number Six called it his 'saving people thing.'

The way to start was during the sorting.

X

Pansy tried to not get her hopes up when Blaise chose to share the boat with her when the other first years stayed away.

She'd only be more disappointed when he abandoned her after he made other friends.

While she waited to be sorted, she rolled her eyes at all of the wild stories being spouted about the Sorting ceremony. It was ridiculous.

There were gasps when the Sorting Hat began singing its song from its perch. When names began to be called, she didn't pay attention until it got to the 'N's'

Finally, McGonagall called, "Parkinson, Pansy."

The hat sunk down over her head, and it was barely a second before it shouted, "Slytherin!"

There was polite applause from her new house, but it was very little compared to what the other new Slytherins received.

She went back to ignoring the Sorting until she heard, "Zabini, Blaise."

The Sorting Hat didn't decide as quickly as with her, but it eventually shouted, "Slytherin."

Warmth enthused(filled?) her body when he chose to sit next to her.

"The hat really considered Ravenclaw for me, but I asked to be in Slytherin with you. I have enough sneaky ambition that it agreed."

Pansy blinked. "You did that for me?" No one ever chose her over someone or something else.

Blaise smiled. Even at eleven, Pansy knew it was meant to charm her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I have a feeling we're going to be very close."

Pansy didn't want to hope, but there was so much sincerity in his eyes that she whispered the only word she could think of. "Okay."

xXx

(word count: 667)


End file.
